


Kirishima and the Magic of the Dragon

by existential_lobster



Series: Boku no Barbie Academia [1]
Category: Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Barbie AU, Crack, Dragon Tetsutetsu, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are brothers, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Prince Kirishima Eijirou, Prince Tetsutetsu, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, but like also serious, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential_lobster/pseuds/existential_lobster
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou stars as Kirishima Eijirou, who teams up with a winged dragon to rescue his family and defeat the warlock who has imprisoned them.Basically a barbie and the magic of the pegasus au that I put way to much effort into. Its actually kinda serious but I wanted to use the barbie summary. I hate myself gn.Thank you to my bitchass editor bromomhab





	1. Chapter 1

“Eijirou!” A red haired women called. She wore a heavy warm blue dress adorned with silky white furs suited for the cold of her mountain home. She walked stiffly carrying a pretty golden box garnished with a bright red bow. “Ei?” She called again, rapping lightly on an ornate wooden door. “Eijirou sweetheart? Are you awake in there?” The only answer was her increasingly labored breaths.

With more force than her elder frame could typically muster she burst forth into the silent room. It was large and colorful, but rather messy for the rest of the castle it was a part of. It was warm and inviting but without its host, the woman's heart dropped. Crimson curtains fluttered in the wind of the open balcony. Her box fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Hurrying towards the open doors, “Eijirou!” she hollered into the crisp morning air. 

With a crazed protective urgency in her gaze she pulled tirelessly on a velvet cord nestled among the curtains, alerting the sleeping castle that the prince was missing.

◆

“Come on man. Take it easy.” An electric blond muttered swiping up his sword from the snowy earth. “We get it you’re the best swordsman in the kingdom.”

“Sorry Kami.” His sparring partner laughed pushing back the stray crimson locks that had escaped his ponytail. “Got a bit carried away.”

“Yeah, no shit dude.” Kaminari rolled his eyes with a dry laugh.

“I’m just excited ‘s all.” The redhead bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. “One more round.”

“So you can kick my ass again? Not a chance.” Kaminari crossed his arms, giving the other an unenthusiastic stare.

“Come on man, it’s my birthday!” The redhead pleaded. Kaminari sucked his teeth doing his best to glare. “Fine, your royal freaking highness.” 

“Low blow dude.” The prince huffed kicking at the snow in mock hurt at his friends tone.

“Yeah,” The blond snickered. “sorry Kiri. One last round, then we head back. I’m freezing.”

Kirishima lowered into a fighting stance. “Maybe if you didn’t keep falling on your ass whenever I get close you wouldn’t be cold.” He smirked flashing forward to meet the startled blond’s sword with a loud clang.

“Oh you’re on!” Kaminari grinned, his blade sliding against his opponent’s.

The pair engaged in their most taxing and time consuming spar of the day. Leaving both sweat slicken messes as they stepped wobbly onto the thick ice of the nearby river. “Woah dude, ice!” Kaminari yelped. “Yeah.” Kirishima replied breathless as he lunged forward almost slipping on the glassy surface. “I’m gonna slip!” Kaminari squealed barely blocking Kirishima’s advance as his feet struggled to find purchase on the slick ground. “No you’re not!” The prince laughed smiling wide as the fight continued.

The strike of metal proceeded towards the center of the river where the ice was unfortunately the weakest. Kaminari was shaking with anxiety over their precarious situation, barely managing not to trip over his own nervously fumbling feet. Kirishima hadn’t noticed, intent on his win. 

“Give up?” Kaminari tried hopefully. “Hell no!” His friend laughed. “I’m winning.” 

Kaminari scoffed, “No your n-” before his feet were swept out from under him sending him flailing into the snow covered ice with a loud thwack. 

“Dammit!” Kaminari groaned at his loss, he pushed the tip of his friend’s blade away with a pout. “How are you so good?” 

“Practice.” Kirishima stated plainly offering his friend his hand. The blond took it gratefully, standing with some effort.

“‘S not fair.” He grumbled brushing snow from his pants. 

Kirishima laughed. “No use complaining about it. Just gotta work hard.” 

“Yeah well I don’t have fancy tutors and all that.” The blond grumbled childishly. Kirishima shook his head, “You know better than anyone I never listen in class Kami. This is all me.” The redhead finished adamantly, but was soon followed by the loud chiming of the castle bells. That was his alarm. He could feel himself deflate. 

“That’d be for you.” Kaminari said solemnly, angling his head towards the castle.

“Yeah…” Kirishima grimaced tracing the ice with his sword. Staling wouldn’t hold out forever.

“Lets go.” He moped, motioning for Kaminari to follow. His sulking was cut off though by a loud shriek that echoed as loud as the bells. He turned with raised brows and surprise etched onto his features.

Kaminari stood about three feet too short, his left leg bent and his right submerged up to his hip in a crack in the ice. He stared bewildered up at the redhead as if he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. 

He seemed to snap out of it rather fast though. “Get me out!” He squealed wildly, pawing frantically at the ice around him trying to free himself.

“Oh, uh, grab my hand!” Kirishima’s mind finally caught up with his ears and eyes, as he reached out to pull Kaminari from the frigid waters.

“Oh god I’m dying!” The blond whined clutching his leg as he lay on the now soaked ice. “I see a bright light. It's so cold, it hurts oh fuck it's cold!” 

“What happened!” Kirishima gaped not knowing exactly what to do. “I stomped my foot to get some snow off and I fucking fell through!” Kaminari groaned loudly.

“You stomped your foot on thin ice?” Kirishima raised a brow his lips pressed thin. “Get off my dick about it and get me inside!” Kaminari wailed, his voice shrill.

“Ok, ok!” Kirishima responded hurriedly. “Can you get up?”

“No.” The blond ground his teeth. “Carry me.” 

It wasn’t a question and Kirishima groaned. “Kami-!” His friend cut him off. “No birthday boy, you made me fight and now you gotta deal with the consequences.” 

“Fine.” Kirishima huffed scooping Kaminari off the ice. “You’re so dumb.” He grumbled shivering as water soaked through his sleeve.

“Would a dumb person have gotten the crowned prince to carry him home like a common mule?” The blond jeered.

Kirishima sighed loudly shaking his head as he clambered off the ice, sloppy with Kaminari’s added weight. “Correction, you’re dumb and an asshole.”

“You’re not wrong.” Kaminari shrugged leaning back to relax as they made the trek home.

◆

Both the towns surrounding the castle and its tall walls took the arrival of the exhausted prince and the now annoyingly animated son of the captain of the guard with enough humor to turn Kirishima as red as his hair, and Kaminari evidently wasn’t helping. He waved to his friends, a lanky boy with inky black eyes and matching bone straight hair and a dark skinned girl with a mess of strawberry blonde locks. They hooted and hollered and he called back saying they had to bow to him now. He blew wild kisses to the blacksmith's daughter with the dark cropped hair who blushed and shook her head.

Everytime Kirishima asked if Kaminari could walk for himself he complained about a scratch from the ice or how he might have broken something. Kirishima almost settled on dropping his only friend right there in the middle of the road. 

Almost.

◆

Kirishima sat Kaminari on one of the plush couches of the castle entrance. A fire crackled and popped not far off and Kaminari relaxed into the heat. “Happy?” Kirishima crossed his tired arms.

“Yep,” The blond sighed snuggling into the cushion. “but how am I gonna get up the stairs?” 

“Call a guard you lazy asshole.” The redhead chuckled shaking his head. Speaking of guards, the castle was quite empty, not an armor clad soul in sight. “Hello?” He called.

There was no answer, at least not right away. The loud slamming of a door though and his mother was stomping down the stairs bristling with her furs. “Eijirou Kirishima!” She squawked her voice shrill and venomous, not unlike a vexed bird.

Kaminari looked like he was trying to sink through the couch, his eyes darted every which way as he caved in on himself. “Shit.” Kirishima breathed as his mother stomped her way up to him.

He stood a head taller than her and probably weighed almost twice as much, but he knew better than to judge her based on her size. “Where were you!” She shrieked her skirts fluttered as she stomped her heeled foot, her delicate hands white knuckled fists.

“Out?” He swallowed thickly. “Out?” She repeated breathy and a little higher, her normally adoring smile thin and dripping with malice. “Out…” She breathed out hard through her nose her tongue running over her teeth with a pop as she opened her mouth, her sharp white teeth almost feral.

“Before dawn, no guard, no telling us, no fucking note, just out!” She roared craning her head up to meet his gaze.

Kirishima quickly took interest in his boots wide with eyes as wide as saucers, his mouth dry as he tried to formulate his response. “I took Kaminari…” He tried.

“Oh of course, my bad, you took your self trained doofus.” She scoffed. “Who, it looks like, you had to take care of!”

Even Kaminari knew when to pick his battles and this wasn’t one of them. So he let the insult be without deliberation. He and Kirishima had learned the hard way many times not to back talk the queen.

Kirishima’s father had at this point been made aware of the commotion and had come to lay a warm hand on his wife’s shoulder and a seething glare on his son.

“Well maybe I would have told you if I’d thought there was even a chance you’d let me go without an entire freaking army!” He ground his teeth in frustration.

“Oh don’t even try with that mister.” his mother hissed crossing her arms. “We’re just trying to do what’s best for you.” She finished a little softer.

“What’s best for me?” He scoffed. “By not letting me get outside, by not letting me train?” His brows knitted together and his lips a thin line.

“You can train in the courtyard with your tutor!” She snapped shaking her head.

“I don’t want to train with some stuffy asshole who’s too scared to so much as scratch me. It’s all so fake, how will I ever be ready for the real thing with that?” He retorted his arms flying up to fall back down to his sides. His mother let out a laugh cold and furious, “He’s not supposed to scratch you! Seriously Eijirou, how many sword fights do you think you’ll be getting into? We have guards for that.” 

He popped his fingers, a habit when he was angry or stressed. “Like hell I’m staying boxed up in this place my whole life. I’m eighteen, I’m not a baby!”

“Eijirou this is not a debate!” His mother seethed. “And stop with the finger popping!”

“Eijirou,” his father said deadly calm. “Hand over your sword.” Kirishima stared with his mouth agape. “There will be no more training except under the strict supervision of your tutor.”

“You can’t do that!” He gawped. “It's not fair!”

“We can and will!” his father boomed holding out his hand. “Now go to your room and take this idiot with you. God knows how his leg got like that.” he gestured to Kaminari who looked frantic at being so directly addressed by the fuming king.

Kirishima begrudgingly handed over his sword with white knuckles and clenched teeth. “Come on Kami.” He growled giving his parents a furious look.

Kaminari didn’t need to be told twice. His leg seemed to be fine now as he scurried forward to match Kirishima’s seething pace.

◆

Kirishima slammed the door to his room hard enough to rattle its frame, making Kaminari jump as he just managed to slip through.

The redhead stood there for a moment the air alight with his rage. Kaminari’s face bore a nervous grimace. “You ok dude…?” He managed after a moment.

Kirishima visibly deflated at his friends words, his shoulder sinking and his head dropping. “They’re just so controlling.” he sighed seating himself on the silky red fabric his large four poster bed. His head fell to his hands that glided across his features to pull at his sweaty hair, his foot tapped nervously. “I’m never gonna be able to go outside again.”

“That’s not true man.” Kaminari tried. “They’re just… protective.”

“That’s an understatement.” Kirishima scoffed glaring at a family portrait that hung on his wall. “They’d put a ball and chain on me if they thought I’d try sneaking out again.”

“Which you probably will.” Kaminari smiled slightly.

Kirishima shrugged chewing his lip. “Yeah, probably.”

“Hey why don’t we just hang out and relax before the competition tonight.” Kaminari bumped his shoulder.

“When I said I’d probably sneak out again I didn’t mean so soon.” The redhead smirked at his friend who sighed. “Come on man, you’re the reigning champion. The competition is on your birthday! None of those swordsmen can measure up to you.” 

The dejected prince seemed to weigh his options. On the one hand, he could forfeit his title of best swordsman and not risk the wrath of his parents. Or he could kick some ass and have a good time with his people to celebrate his birthday. It wasn’t a tough call with his still not completely developed teen brain.

He smiled. “Hell yeah they can’t!” He grinned triumphantly. “That’s the spirit.” The blond rejoiced punching his friends shoulder playfully.

“All we gotta do is wait till sun down and sneak out while your parents are asleep.” Kaminari grinned. “It’ll be easy. Trust me.”

“Trusting you ‘s where I draw the line.” The redhead snickered.

“Probably smart.” Kaminari shrugged.

◆

“Ok I think this is everything.” Kaminari declared proudly as he dumped a shiny armor set on the messy sheets of the bed. He wore his own set of shiny chainmail, clad with light grey metal sleeves connected with pale leather over the collar and chest. The metal pieces on his legs a sibling to the arrangement on his arms. The ensemble was finished with a heavy black cape adorn with white fur along the collar.

“Dude!” Kirishima beamed. “You look awesome!”

“Thanks!” The blond chuckled. “It’s new, my dad gave it to me for my birthday now that I can start training with the guard.

“Now hurry up and get yours on. You have no idea how hard this was to sneak out of the armory.” Kaminari pushed the armor towards his friend. “Ok, ok!” The redhead laughed reaching out to take the mess of metal and fur.

The armor was much more difficult to get on since he’d last worn it, he must have grown. It fit comfortably though. Dark grey almost black metal leg and boot pieces, slotted together like scales, the cropped chest piece that covered his arms and rode up high on his neck, was made from the same dark metal. The rest of his torso was fitted with chainmail. The interior of the armor was padded with warm red fur that stuck out like bright crimson spikes where the armor pieces met at his shoulder. He bore a belt harboring the royal insignia of a dragon that held up the thick red fabric half circling his waist and stopping just below his knees. 

“What about my sword?” The redhead asked lifting his empty scabbard.

“Sorry dude, your parents must have it locked up tight.” Kaminari relayed apologetically. “You can use mine. It isn’t as nice as yours but it’ll do.”

“Thanks, but what about you? You’re gonna compete aren’t you?” Kirishima queried. Kaminari had competed sporadically, but had been hesitant with how his mastery over a sword fluctuated. 

“Naw, I’ll be fine cheering for you dude.” He noticed how his friend’s face fell. “Next year though. Once I’ve gotten more practice with my dad.” He added quickly.

“Ok.” Kirishima accepted hesitantly. “Next year for sure though.”

“Promise.” The blond held out the sword for the prince. It was well made, and aside from a few scuffs it was in good condition. He slid it into his scabbard. “Ready to go?” Kaminari asked slipping on his thick black gloves, holding out a matching pair for his friend.

“One last thing. It won’t take long.” Kirishima responded, he hastily made his way to the large dresser below his mirror. He pulled out a jar of a strong smelling gel. “We gotta hurry dude. We’ve gotta time the changing of the guards right.”

“This'll only take a minute.” The redhead reassured lathering his crimson locks in the product. “Dude that shit reeks.” Kaminari scowled.

“Yeah but it works really well.” Kirishima retorted. “Well don’t come crying to me when you hair falls out.” The blond snorted.

True to his word, it didn’t take the prince long to fix his hair into crisp spikes across his scalp. “What do you think?” The redhead beamed.

“I think you don’t even need a blade. You could sword fight with those.” The blond snickered flicking an almost stone hard spike.

Kirishima laughed. “I wish. Could you imagine? That’d be hilarious, my parents would have my head on a silver platter for such improper behavior.”

Kaminari laughed along with his friend until he seemed to remember their time constraint. “Shit dude we gotta go.” 

Kirishima nodded and followed his friend from the room. They shut the door as quietly as possible and made their escape across the castle grounds. “I feel like a ninja.” Kaminari jested in a low whisper. Kirishima snorted but didn’t respond further until they were outside the stone walls of the fortress like castle.

“Damn,” Kaminari grinned. “That was almost too easy.” 

Kirishima smiled back. “Yeah, I thought that one guard would catch us for sure though.”

“Pfff,” Kaminari shrugged it off. “We had ‘im fooled for sure.”

Their metal boots hit the stone path with a low clang as they made their way slowly but surely towards the bustling town square. The city streets closer to the center of the action were alive with activity. People chatted and drank among the low light of lanterns, they spoke loud and brash to their companions. A few musicians dotted the path entertaining hyper children, who bustled with excitement from being up past their bedtime. 

The square was a storm of activity. Music reverberated off the surrounding walls, the people were bedizened with their finest clothes, large furs and bright colors as they continued their boisterous affair. The men intent on participating in the nights main event were easy to pick out. Some, already registered, gathered making idle conversation. They wore similar eccentric armor to the prince and his companion, the noblemen strayed far closer to the quality. The rest stood waiting in a small line to enter the competition. “Come on! Let's hurry.” Kirishima beamed pulling Kaminari along with him.

“Dude wait.” Kaminari pulled back his face bright red and warm. 

Kirishima tilted his head like a confused puppy. “What?”

“I’m just… gonna go talk to Jirou. I, you know, ordered something recently…” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

Kirishima shook his head with a grin. “Cool,” He answered. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

The blond smiled sheepishly. “Thanks dude. I’ll be cheering for you.” Before he sped off to meet the blacksmith's daughter.

Kirishima took his place in line behind a shorter main clad in light armor that he noted would have fit him better in a slightly smaller size. It looked second hand. He wore a mismatched helmet that shielded his face completely.

Kirishima grinned brightly at his competitor. “Hey!” He greeted.

The stranger bowed respectfully but kept his silence. Kirishima didn’t mind though, he took it upon himself to fill the silence on his own. His competitor offered nods and shrugs and Kirishima swore he heard a soft laugh. Though soon they reached the front of the line. No one else had entered behind them, they’d be starting soon then. The stranger signed up quickly and quietly then retreated to a less populated area of the square. 

“Next!” The man at the sign up sheet called.

Kirishima stepped up beaming. “Kirishima Eijirou.” He said.

The man looked up at him with wide eyes. “Your highness we didn’t know you’d be coming this year.”

The redhead shrugged. “Well here I am. May I sign up?”

“Oh yes of course.” The man coughed as he hurriedly wrote down the prince’s name. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.” He smiled.

“Thanks!” He laughed nervously, pink dusting his cheeks.

“Well be starting in ten minutes.” The man stated with a smile. “Just incase of any stragglers.”

“Ok thank you!” He grins before taking his leave.

Kaminari was nowhere in sight, so Kirishima opted to speak with his strawberry blonde friend, Mina, who he’d met on occasion and could hold an easy conversation with. Ten minutes passed quickly though, and pretty soon he was standing amongst the other participants waiting to hear his first match. He was paired against a man named Ojiro he was quick and more reliant on his limbs than his sword. Kirishima ended up tripping him up on his less than sound stance with his sword. Next round he was up against a large man named Sato who he knew to be the best baker in town, though the pastry inclined man was no easy opponent. He was larger than Kirishima, looming over him with his impressive build. He was surprisingly fast for his size and he nearly cost Kirishima the rest of the tournament had he not tired as fast as he did. After no more than ten minutes the man had lost all of his stamina while the prince’s endurance had held out. His last challenger before the final was a giant of a man similar to the last by the name of Shoji. He moved with such intensity and speed during their fight Kirishima could have sworn he had more than two arms. Not to mention the way he picked up on ever fumble and miss step. Kirishima was finding it hard to believe his competitor didn’t have an extra pair of eyes too. And while the man had a ruthless defence he seldom attacked the prince. Whether he was a gentle giant or was anxious about hurting the prince was up for grabs, but Kirishima took advantage of it all the same, though he hoped it was former and just the man’s own lack of experience. All the same he beat him after a tiring and quick witted match.

His last opponent was a familiarish face. The shorter man from before with the miss matched helmet who he learned had registered by the name of Deku from an outlying village. On principle he did not think for a second to underestimate the smaller man, he had made it this far so he was no weakling.  
Kirishima could hear Kaminari’s loud cheers from the crowd of onlookers accompanied by Jirou’s somehow even louder ones. He smiled and bowed to the man across from him, at the start of the match, who returned the gesture. Kirishima barely had time to right himself however, before the light footed man was upon him. His competitor impressively fought like he weighed nothing but air. Despite the lack of any significant gravitational pull on the man Kirishima would not go down easy, and managed to land a few good hits that made his challenger stagger.

Kirishima learned the hard way about getting in close though. The man’s body seemed to go on a dangerous autopilot when engaged at close range. He caught a glimpse of his competitor’s eyes through his helmet burning with intensity. Kirishima couldn’t help but admire him for such tenacity. The thought was short lived though and better kept for another time, as the man almost managed to knock his sword from his hand with a twist of his wrist. Kirishima hissed in pain and barely escaped by the skin of his teeth. They fought evenly matched for far longer than Kirishima had at the festival competition before. And he relished in the challenge, while Kaminari was challenging enough during sparring, this man held his ground with no sense of fear. It lit a fire in his belly he hadn’t felt the likes of since his first time competing. 

Kirishima’s sword struck his opponent's with as much force as he could muster, but with every attack the man dodged and parried with relative ease. Kirishima could see the chinks in his armor now though. The man was fatigued and his helmet obviously impaired his vision, Kirishima noticed he could go virtually undetected if he attacked from the left, so he made his move. Advancing from the left, just outside his competitor’s field of vision he brought the hilt of his blade down on the man’s head sending him and his helmet toppling to the ground. Kirishima stumbled backwards but quickly recovered. He’d have to get a surrender from his opponent soon before h- she got back up. 

She stood far easier than he’d expected, albeit slightly disoriented. All chocolate brown hair that framed her round face and stumbling feet that soon stood firm against the startled prince. He wasted no time, this was still the same blood thirsty opponent a blazing fire in her eyes, intent on a win. She blocked him shakily, her face was flushed a bright red and her breathing heavy. Her movements had become sloppier but she still stood tall meeting Kirishima head on with no mercy. 

It wasn’t until he’d driven her up against the crowd, and an eccentric blond noble she’d bested in her last round craned forward, that he had his chance.

“Mon chéri, I see now why you chose that name.” The blond smiled deviously. “Is it because you like him?” 

Kirishima didn’t think it was humanly possible for the women’s face to turn any redder, but she quickly proved him wrong. Her eyes widened and her stance turned sloppy. Kirishima, tired and barely holding out, took the opportunity to knock the sword from her hand and bring his own blade to her throat in her few moments of shock.

“You fought well.” He breathed heavily. It took less than a second for the embarrassment and shook to fade from her features to be replaced with heavy sadness. 

The crowd Cheered loudly at his win. “That’s our prince!” They called and he beamed at their praise. Although he couldn’t help but feel less than pleased with the circumstances of his win. And when he turned back to speak with his opponent, she and the interfering noble had vanished.

“Your prize money, your highness.” The man from the sign ups tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a rather large pouch of gold, then went to drape a bright red sash across his chest.

“Oh, ah, thank you.” He grinned, still searching the crowd for the bright blond or the woman.

All though it was difficult with all the congratulations he was able to find the chocolate brown head bobbing amongst the crowd. She had her own group of admirers having gotten so close to the win.

He patted her shoulder and she turned looking slightly bewildered to see him again. “I think this belongs to you.” He smiled holding out the gold laden pouch.

“Y-your highness.” She stammered. “But I don’t understand you won.”

“I think we both know that’s not true.” He raised a brow, which a knowing grin.

The women let out a little laugh. “What do you mean?” She challenged.

“It wasn’t fair.” He shrugged. “And I figured you needed this more than me.” He reached out to take her hand and place the pouch in her palm.

She gaped at the money before speaking. “That doesn’t mean I won though, you could have just as easily won after!”

“Guess we’ll have to have a rematch sometime then.” He beamed. “I’ve never seen someone who fights like you. You’re someone I’d be lucky to have in my guard.” 

“Are you offering me a job?” She gasped breaking out in a grin.

“If you’re thinking about applying.” He shrugged with a smile.

“Thank you!” She laughed gleefully. “You have no idea, every other guard has sent me away! They wouldn’t take me seriously. That why I… didn’t register under my name.” She seemed to sober up from her excitement towards the last statement.

“It’s ok, I understand.” He nodded. “I can’t promise it’ll be easy, but I can see you have what it takes…” he motioned towards her, suggesting her to give him her name. 

“Uraraka.” She beamed holding out her hand. “Uraraka Ochako.”

He took her hand. “Uraraka.” He repeated before he felt a hand jostle his shoulder.

“Kiri dude.” Kaminari said over his shoulder. “I think we should head inside somewhere, or head back. It looks like there’s a storm rolling in.”

Kirishima glanced up. True enough a storm was brewing. The wind had picked up with a low howl over the music that made him shiver. The horizon now teamed with angry purple clouds that flashed with rolling lightning and boomed with the roar of thunder. His hand reached for his sword instinctively, this was no normal storm. The rest of the festival goers seemed to have noticed as well, and most seemed to be entranced by the strange and quickly moving tempest. 

“What is that?” Uraraka breathed. She too was grasping her weapon.

Before he could so much as blink, lightning struck the ground not far in front of them. It’s boom drowned out the frantic screams of the horrified people. He shielded his watering eyes from the flash. Blinking away colorful fluctuating spots, he gaped at the scene before him. There, standing not fifteen feet away, was a griffin made not unlike the swirling cloud above them. Dark, wispy, and purple, it stood deadly silent and unmoving aside from it’s smoke dissipating into the wind. It wore a tall metal collar around its long neck grasped by its rider. The man was clothed in jet black shining armor, but what had drawn Kirishima’s attention made his blood run cold. Skeletal hands clung lifeless and ridged to the metal, one, unnervingly, grasped the man’s pale face. 

The man stepped down from his mount, a dark staff clasped in his hand. His beady eyes traveled over the crowd before landing on the prince. They were blood red, the skin around them riddled with scars and flaky skin.

“You!” He gestured with his staff. “Am I correct in assuming that you are of the Kirishima lineage and heir to this kingdom’s throne?”

Kirishima straightened his back. “Yes.” He stated firmly.

“Dude.” Kaminari elbowed him hard. “Shut up.” He growled through his teeth.

The man took little interest in the squabble. “Excellent.” A smile stretched across his chapped lips. “It took me ages to find this god forsaken place. It was almost too much for this low life kingdom.

“I’ve waited long enough though.” He breathed. “You, the heir, I’m Shigaraki. Let's get this over with quick. Marry me.” He stated plainly.

Kirishima blinked, more than a little caught off guard. “Excuse me?” 

“Yeah what?” Kaminari echoed.

“Look, it’s nothing personal. I just need your title and your kingdom.” He drawled out breathily. “You can mope about your status like a spoiled brat after its all said and done.”

“Dude what the fuck?” Kaminari gawked.

“No thanks.” Kirishima stated firmly, his brow creased. This by far had to be the strangest day of his life.

“That’s unfortunate.” Shigaraki sighed, the loud clopping of horse hooves approaching.

The crowd parted for the carriage embellished with the royal insignia “Eijirou!” His mother threw open the door running towards him. “Shigaraki.” His father growled following her out, his large sword in hand.

“Ahh, how long has it been...” Shigaraki smiled wickedly. “Over fifteen years now?”

“Leave our son alone. You won’t find what you seek here.” His father’s eyes narrowed as he brandished his sword stepping in front of Kirishima and his friends.

“This is all so tiring.” The stranger sighed, his head tilting back. “I come to you asking such simple things, and yet you always have to be so difficult.” 

His scarlet eyes fell back on Kirishima. ”Eijirou was it?” He went on, sounding rather exasperated and bored, like it had taken too long for his meal to cool, or a piece of meat to thaw. “Maybe this will change your mind.” He brought up his scepter lazily to point at the silver haired king. 

Kirishima’s mother leaped from his side. “NO!” She screeched.

With a blinding flash of pale blue, the king stood rigid, now a pale gray stone, his last moments of fear and shock etched onto his frozen face. His wife crumpled to the ground beside him. Sobs racked her thin body, tears pouring into her shaking palms as she wailed. 

Kirishima’s jaw hung agape, his eyes wide with tears threatening to spill over. 

“Hmm?” Shigaraki hummed. Kirishima’s tongue was devoid of words. “Not enough.” The blue haired man sighed. “Oh well.”

His scepter landed lightly on the red hair of the queen. Her sobs didn’t stop till the blue light flashed.

Kirishima felt his legs give away from under him. He fell to his knees, his breathing labored. Hot tears slide down his cheek, his body still as the statues before him, and the man responsible smiled cruelly down on him.

The man scoffed at his tears. “There’s no need to act like a child. It’s not all over.” He lilted. “I can turn them back easy, all I need‘s a yes.”

“That won’t be happening.” Uraraka stated firmly. Her hand quivered where it brandished her blade.

“Oh and what are you gonna do about it peasant girl?” Shigaraki smirked. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your trash armor. You reek of poverty.”

A low growl escaped the brunette. “You take that back you villainous filth.” She seethed through clenched teeth. “Turn the king and queen back now or I take your head.” 

“Uraraka, don’t.” Kirishima breathed.

Shigaraki laughed shrill like a crow. “Like you would have what it takes.”

That was the last straw for Uraraka, who leaped at the assailant with a cry. He raised his staff, aiming at the charging woman, but with an impressive burst of speed her sword tipped the top of the scepter to the earth. A third flash went off, leaving the bricks beneath the fighters feet pale and gray. 

Uraraka swung her sword with deadly accuracy at the man’s neck only just missing as he ducked. Her strength and momentum worked against her. She was exhausted from her previous duels, and couldn’t avoid the man hitting her hard in the back with his staff. She let out a cough that sucked all the air from her lungs as she fell haphazardly to the ground.  
She shakily began to pick herself up but the man lay a armored boot on her spine pushing her back down. “This is what you get for interfering stupid girl.” He snickered laying the top of his scepter between her shoulders.

Her head turned to meet Kirishima’s gaze. Her brown eyes wide with fear. Sorry… She mouthed before her lips froze.

The startling fight seemed to have snapped most of the people out of their trance. Screams erupted from the onlookers, people shouted for help, that a wizard had killed the king and queen. Kirishima and Kaminari were nearly trampled as the people shrieked and ran for shelter. The crowd rammed into pair, sending them toppling to the ground. Kirishima squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself under the onslaught of people while he and kaminari tried to claw their way through the wild throng.

“Enough!” Another blinding light that flashed behind the thin skin of his covered eyes, and all movement and ceased. 

He dared not open his eyes, but was thankful to hear Kaminari’s breathing beside him. Curiosity eventually won over. 

The people surrounding them were all stone. The wind whistled between their petrified frames, the lights were out, bathing the area in the pale light of the waning moon. A ghost town, frozen in time like a painting. Fat tears had fallen halfway down a child’s face, his mouth open in a silent wail, as he was carried by his frantic mother. An old man lay trampled against the brick, staring up helplessly at the sky with a single thin arm protecting his stone face as he begged for help. Kirishima’s heart was beating so fast he could see it jostle his armor. He and Kaminari were on the edge of the scene, the only remaining tenants of the once lively city. 

“They’ll be dust in a month.” A scratchy voice broke the silence. Kirishima hadn’t thought any voice could fill him with as much rage as that one. “Unless of course the spell is lifted.” Shigaraki’s smile was vicious and proud all at once.

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” Kaminari whimpered behind his clammy palm. 

The redhead fumbled for his friends arm, taking hold he hauled them both to their feet. “W-we gotta go.” He breathed.

“Yeah, no shit!” Kaminari scoffed taking a step back.

All call from above turned all three heads. A blur of silver shot towards them through the murky night sky. Kirishima put his arms up to shield his face against the beast’s onslaught, but didn’t hold out much hope. The monster, whatever it was, was huge and flying straight towards them. It’s iron belly brushed the rooftops as it dived, spraying debris and shingles in it wake. “Brace yourself!” He heard someone call. A rider perhaps?

Kirishima didn’t have time to think about it much because within seconds his feet had left the earth, and he was sailing far above the carnage. 

He screamed, as he was hanging precariously from the thankfully thick fabric around his waist, leaving him hanging oddly, his face angled towards the ground. 

“‘alm down.” A muffled voice responded to his yelps. “I’m ‘ere to ‘ave ‘ou.” The beast had spoken through its mouthful of cloth. A beast he now realized was a massive silver dragon, flying fast enough to rip the tears from his eyes. The castle and the mass grave were dissipating behind them.

“One month!” He barely heard the sorcerer shriek over the wind. “One month or they’re ash!” 

Kirishima gasped. “My friend, Kaminari we can’t leave him down there!” 

The dragon shook its head and Kirishima with it. “‘ight ‘ere” The creature lifted it tail to show a mortified Kaminari holding on for dear life. 

Kirishima relaxed. Kaminari had made it out too, unlike his parents and the rest of the townspeople. His parents… Kirishima couldn’t tell if the gathering moisture in his gaze was from the wind or his aching heart.

◆

The dragons wings beat softly in his ears, their comfortable heat and rhythmic flaps had lulled him into an uneasy but restful sleep. Kaminari was still out cold behind him as Kirishima rubbed the sleep from his eyes. They’d stopped when the dragon deemed they had gotten far away enough so that Kirishima and Kaminari could clamber onto its back in a more comfortable position.

Kirishima peaked over the side of the dragon. The clouds were a gradient of pinks, blues and yellows. “Sunrise.” He thought aloud to no one in particular. He jumped though when the dragon hummed in response followed by a yawn.

He’d forgotten this dragon seemed to be able to speak. Of all the lore he’d been taught of mythical creatures that lived or were thought to live in the kingdom, he’d never heard of a dragon being able to speak.

It was obviously tired. It’s ears were droopy and it seemed to shake itself awake every few minutes. They must have been flying all night.

He cleared his throat, hoping to be heard over the wind. “Where are we going?”

“My home.” The dragon answered, his voice rough and tired. “The all mighty mountain.”

“The tallest mountain in the kingdom!?” Kirishima piped up.

The dragon nodded but didn’t speak further. So Kirishima resided to laying himself back down on the warm scales of the dragon's neck. It wasn’t until he noticed a dark distorted shape below the clouds that Kirishima moved again. His eyes widened, could it be the smoky griffin coming after them? The dragon seemed to have noticed the shape, yet had made no mention of it or change in direction. The dragon’s dismissal till didn’t lessen Kirishima’s surprise when a dragon almost twice the size of the silver one he was riding burst forth from the clouds. It’s scales were shiny and golden, catching the sun’s rising beams on its impressive hide.

“Woah…” Kirishima breathed. Kaminari had stirred behind him and was gawking with the same wonder at the beautiful creature. Figures one dragon wasn’t enough.

“Tetsu!” This dragon didn’t speak like the silver one, instead this one had a rider. He was smaller man with a wind swept mess of dark green hair that matched his dragons eyes. His golden dragon flew alongside the silver one as he called out to it.

“Tetsu!?” He tried again. That must be the silver dragons name, Kirishima guesses.

Tetsu finally met the riders gaze. “Where have you been?” The man called.

“Out!” The dragon responded unenthusiastically.

The green haired man laughed. “I think I figured that out myself. Who are these people?” 

Tetsu shook his head. “Let get back.” The man nodded and didn’t push him further.

Not long after they were joined by two other dragons and their riders. Not as big as the golden one, but still massive. One was a cool red with pale grey eyes, its rider was a man with the oddest hair Kirishima had ever seen. It was parted red on the left and white on the right down the center of his scalp. Kirishima couldn’t quite make out his face but he thought he saw two different colored eyes as well. The third dragon was a light blue with deep red eyes, it was the smallest but definitely the fastest. It showed off its aerial prowess with insane bursts of speed and quick turns and flips. It’s rider didn’t seem thrilled with his dragons show-offish display, his glasses seemed dangerously close to flying off with every flip, and his dark blue cropped hair was a tangled mess. He lectured the dragon all the way to the mountain, his hand chopping the air with as much force as the dragon’s wings.  
The all mighty mountain was bigger than Kirishima could have ever imagined. It towered above the thick layer of clouds. The mountain was flourishing with life, its peak green with more vegetation than Kirishima thought was able to grow this altitude. A crystal clear water fall fell down the side, reflecting the sun’s harsh glare.  
“Hold on tight.” Tetsu glanced back at his passengers before speeding towards the water with the other dragons.

“Wait wha-?!” Kirishima yelped at the sudden gain in speed. Were they about to fly head first into the giant rock?! Kaminari squealed behind him, holding on for dear life with his eyes squeezed shut. 

They were headed where the water was the thinnest but darkness spread out behind it. A cave then. The dragons sped through with remarkable speed, leaving their riders with only slight dampness. The area behind the falls wasn’t dark for long, but he figured the dragons must have some sort of night vision to nativage the few turns they made during the time the darkness had completely engulfed them. 

It didn’t take long for the cavern to open up into a large kingdom within the heart of the mountain. The chasm was lit with strange golden crystals that showed the expansive greenery and the variety of mythical creatures it housed. 

“Dude, this is crazy!” He heard Kaminari comment, his jaw slacked in awe.

Kirishima nodded, he’d never seen anything like this even in his wildest dreams.

They landed on a mossy cliff close to the top of the cavern. Before them lay a wide cave mouth lit with a mix of lanterns and crystals. It was homely and inviting with a variety of furs and well used furniture. A skeletal man with a mass of blond hair had busied himself with what smelled like breakfast. Kirishima hadn’t realized how hungry he was till he caught a whiff of the sweet smelling food. 

“I’m starved.” Kirishima grumbled, alongside his stomach. “Same.” Kaminari sighed, gazing hopefully at the fresh food.

“Izuku my boy!” The skinny man called out jollily. “How was the sunrise?”

“Good Yagi.” The green haired man beamed. “Though I think Tetsu might have more important news than me.”

“Oh?” The blond man turned to Tetsu.

“It’s Shigaraki… again, Toshi.” Tetsu brooded shuffling his clawed feet.

Toshi nodded. “And what did he want this time?”

Tetsu didn’t answer, he simply turned to expose Kirishima and Kaminari to the tall man, whose eyes widened. “I see…” he muttered. “Why don’t we discuss this over breakfast, you must be starving.”

“You have no idea.” Kaminari groaned as he and Kirishima slid off Tetsu’s wing, making Toshi smile. 

“I’m Toshinori Yagi.” He added. “This is my adopted son Midoriya” He gestured to the smallest man who waved with a smile. “and my two students Todoroki and Iida.” He pointed to the strange haired man with the heterochromatic eyes and the man with the midnight blue undercut and focused crimson gaze under worn glasses. “You’ve already met Tetsutetsu.” He added.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kirishima’s grin wasn’t as wide as it usually was. “I’m Eijirou Kirishima and this is my friend Kaminari.” The two followed the group inside. Tetsutetsu layed down almost immediately, wrapping his tail around his large body sleepily.

The other three dragons lept from the cliff, squawking to each other like playful birds. Tetsutetsu stayed stationary. 

Toshinori served them hot pancakes that were some of the fluffiest Kirishima had seen. He ate them, grateful for the warm meal, but he couldn’t help but frown remembering how often he’d taken breakfast with his parents for granted in favor of training or troublemaking with Kaminari.

“What seems to be troubling you my boy?” Toshinori inquired, noticing Kirishima’s somber mood.

“My parents…” He said softly. “I just miss them.”

Toshinori nodded. “I’m sorry. Was it Shigaraki?”

“Yeah.” He pushed the pancake around his plate. “My whole village too, he turned them to stone.”

“Why?” Iida queried. “Such a direct assault on such a large kingdom is foolish on his part.”

“You know why.” Todoroki frowned, his voice firm. “The same reason he sought his brother and mine.” He pointed at Kirishima to punctuate the end of his sentence.

“M-my brother? I think you’re confusing me with someone else. I’m an only child.” Kirishima shook his head, his brow furrowed.

“Sorry, that was not my information to share.” Todoroki said sheepishly. His gaze traveled somewhere over Kirishima’s shoulder.

The redhead turned back to find Tetsutetsu wide awake behind him. “It’s fine.” The dragon huffed not making eye contact. “He’d find out sooner or later.”

“What are you talking about? What's going on?” Kirishima was starting to get fed up with all of the secrecy. It seemed things had been kept from him his whole life.

Toshinori cleared his throat. “Young Kirishima, this may be quite a shock to you, but, Tetsutetsu is your brother.”

Kirishima glanced back at the large dragon, who looked very much not human. Needless to say he had a lot of questions.

“How-” He started.

“I see the resemblance.” Kaminari said through a mouth full of pancakes. All eyes diverted to him. He swallowed. “The teeth.” He bore his own, bringing his fingers up like fangs.  
Kirishima was a little thankful for the humor, although Tetsutetsu looked unimpressed. 

“How is that possible?” Kirishima tried again.

“Fifteen years ago yesterday.” Tetsutetsu breathed. “You had just turned three and I had just turned eighteen…”

◆

“Oh Tetsu,” His mother smiled, her eyes glassy with happy tears. “I can’t believe you’re already eighteen.” She lay a soft hand on his face. “It seems like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms.”

“Mom.” He groaned. 

“I’m sorry!” she laughed. “You can’t blame me.”

He shook his head with a chuckle. His father grasped his shoulder giving it a squeeze. “You’ve done well my son. You’ll make a fine King one day.”

His cheeks warmed. “You can count on me.” He grinned triumphantly. Tetsu had been waiting years for the day he turned eighteen and became crown prince of his father’s kingdom.  
The king gestured to a servant brandishing a silver box. She hurried forward with a wide smile. She presented the box to him with a bow. 

“Thank you.” He nodded taking the box.

“Tetsu my son.” His father’s usual serious demeanor melted away. “You have been exceptional in your studies, and training for the good of our kingdom. I know in my heart what a fine ruler you will be.” Tetsu grinned and opened the box. Inside was a solid platinum crown, simple in design and encrusted with pale yellow stones.

He glanced back up to his parents his eyes wide. “Thank you!” He beamed.

“Only the best for our son.” His mother crooned, her smile bright and youthful as she laid the crown utop his silver locks. 

“There.” Suddenly, no sooner had she pulled her hands away had the room temperature dropped. Tetsu could smell a storm on the wind that blew open the doors into their throne room, it's far wall exposed to the outside world with a large arch and balcony. Great purple clouds billowed in the surrounding sky. Lightning flashed high above until a stray flash struck the balcony, blinding the startled family.

A pale man clothed in dark armor sat atop a misty purple griffin. “Who are you?” His father bellowed. “What is your business here!” 

“What a rude way of greeting your guest.” The stranger’s voice made Tetsu’s hair stand on end, like nails on a chalkboard. 

“You are no guest, you are an intruder.” The king’s eyes narrowed. “What is it that you want.”

“Nothing much.” The man drawled. “I’m shigaraki, a collector of sorts.”

“A collector of what?” His mother asked, her voice shaky.

The man, Shigaraki, smiled wickedly. “Kingdoms, and yours has been granted the honor of being my next.”

“Nonsense.” His father laughed. “Even if you somehow managed to usurp us on your lonesome, the people would not stand for a commoner such as yourself on the throne. They would revolt, our family has ruled for generations!”

“Of course.” Shigaraki lilted, though he didn’t seem to have much patience. “It is much easier to keep such a title within the family.” He sneered. “Which is why I am here to ask for your eldest son’s hand in marriage.”

“Ridiculous!” His mother scoffed. “A stranger like you, seldom a drop of noble blood in your veins.”

“That will not be happening.” The king growled. “Leave at once!”

“Forgot to mention.” The man sneered. “I will not take no for an answer.”

His father was fuming. “Guards!” He called. “seize him!”

The masked guards surrounding the throne room made their advance, but were stopped dead in their tracks by a flash from Shigaraki’s scepter. The huddled family gapped at the stone guards that surrounded them.

“Change your mind?” The man smirked.

Tetsu pushed past his parents. “Tetsu!” His mother gasped, he held up a shaky hand. “Leave! I would rather die than surrender my kingdom to the likes of filth like you.” He spat, rage bubbling beneath his skin at the loss of innocent lives.

Shigaraki’s eyes widened and his teeth clenched. “What did you call me you brat!” He growled.

“Filth.” He stated plainly, standing tall through his fear.

“Death is too merciful for a foul like you.” He seethed, raising his staff. “Give him wings and scales!”

Tetsu had known growing pains from his childhood. Waking too early or playing too late would result in achy legs that made him wrestle with his sheets longing for comfort. Sometimes he’d go crying to his mother when he was especially young, and she’d tell him it was all part of growing up and to be happy, cause it meant he’d be big and strong one day.  
He knew something was wrong when that dull ache resonated throughout his entire body, and slowly evolved into what felt like every bone in his body snapping. His skin burned, his vision was cloudy when he came to. Something was very very wrong.

“You have another child.” He heard Shigaraki snicker. “Maybe that one will be more respectful. I can wait for your puny kingdom.”

He heard the retreating of the griffins wings, his mind too hazy to open his eyes. His body felt like a mess of limbs, yet he was unable to find his arms and legs. He was finally able to pry his eyes open at the sound of his mother’s sobs. Why was she crying? His skin felt odd and taunt. Had he been injured? 

“T-tetsu?” his mother’s voice shook between hiccups. “Sweetheart, is that really…” She didn’t finish.

“Mom…” His voice felt painful and scratchy, like it hadn’t been used in a long time, but he had to let his mother know he was alright. He’d finally managed to lift his head from the marble floor. She looked so small down there. Down there?

His mother let out a horrified cry, sinking to the floor with her skirts bunching up around her. His father raced to her side. He stared up at Tetsu amidst his consoling, his eyes wide.  
That’s when he finally registered the foreignness of his own body. Silver scales, long claws and twisting horns replaced his once human form. His heart sank. He felt dizzy like his chest was being constricted, he couldn't breath or stop the onslaught of tears. He laid his head back down, his crown still secured by his horns, craving his mother’s warmth and consoling like he did as a small child. She screamed again her body racked with grief, but she hadn’t lost him, he thought. He was right there. He didn’t understand till later how wrong he was.

◆

Kirishima was stunned. Even Kaminari had stopped eating, his fork falling with a clatter back onto his plate.

“They tried everything, but nothing could reverse Shigaraki’s spell.” Tetsutetsu sighed. “So I left. Me being there only caused them pain.” 

“How come I never knew, how did they keep that from everyone for so long?” Kirishima ground his teeth in frustration, it felt like every stable piece of his world was crumbling around him. He’d lost everything in a matter of hours and now he found out his entire life he’d been lied to. Nothing was making sense anymore.

“They moved. Hired all new staff. Told the kingdom they were grieving in privacy.” Tetsutetsu replied solemnly. “No one dared bring it up, not that anyone really knew what happened. I suppose they think I’m dead.”

Kirishima shook his head, he couldn’t just take this lying down. “There has to be some way to reverse the spell.”

Tetsutetsu didn’t look at him. It was Midoriya who spoke next. “The only thing powerful enough would be a Sword of Light and-”

“Midoriya.” Todoroki grunted. “You know Tetsu doesn’t like to talk about that.”

“A Sword of Light?” Kirishima echoed.

Tetsutetsu snorted. “Don’t bother. It doesn’t exist. Trust me it's hopeless.” He rose his large claws, letting them scrape across the ground as he sulked past the cave entrance towards a little pond.

Kirishima rose from his seat, leaving his breakfast discarded. “Dude, where are you going?” Kaminari asked looking up at him. “Just need a minute.” He answered.  
He came up slowly beside Tetsutetsu. The dragon was gazing into the little pond, his eyes glassy. Kirishima followed his gaze down to the water, his own reflection staring back up at him. His hair was windswept and had lost most of the spikes, his eyes were red, the skin under them a pale purple. He wasn’t surprised with how he looked worse for wear considering everything that had happened. What really startled him, however, was the reflection beside him. Instead of the large silver dragon he expected, at his relection’s side stood a man surprisingly similar to his own likeness. He bore the same shark like teeth, though his hair was a pale silver, much like Kirishima’s father. Tetsu looked longingly up at him with the same dark grey gaze as their mother. 

“You don’t know how it feels, forgetting what you look like.” Tetsutetsu’s voice was so soft. Kirishima felt his chest tighten meeting the dragon’s mourningful gaze. His face was so animated he swore he saw his lip tremble, an obvious remnant of his humanity.

Kirishima swallowed. “I don’t know what that’s like.” He could feel the shake in his voice. He didn’t want to push Tetsu too much, after all, their relationship was almost non existent even with the blood they shared. “I do know what it feels like to want to give up though. Don’t let that get the best of you.” He laid a tentative hand on the shoulder of the dragon, his brother.

Tetsu was silent for a moment. He shook his head. “You don’t understand, I’ve tried for so long.” He replied.

“Maybe you just needed to ask for some help?” Kirishima tried hopefully.

Tetsu snorted. “You sound like mom.” He grinned a little, Kirishima considered that a win.

“Then you know I’m not giving up on this.” His voice was steadier now. “Giving up is one of the least manly things you can do.” 

“That’s funny talking to a dragon about manliness. I’m about as far from manly as you can get.” Tetsu’s laugh was cold and sad.

He shook his head. “That’s not true!” Kirishima urged. “There was a man in the books Mom read to me, Crimson Riot. He always said a manly spirit was about living life without regret. Anyone can be manly, even a dragon.” He could feel himself smile talking about his idol. “You just have to live your life without regret.” 

“Mom read those to me too.” Tetsu grinned. “You’re so corny, but you’re right.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or relieved.” Kirishima chuckled.

Tetsu laughed along with him, warm and real.

“You know, if we ever want to see mom or dad again we need to find that sword.” Kirishima tried to be serious again, but couldn’t help but beam at the sincere happiness on his brother’s face.

Tetsu shook his head, his mood quickly turning solemn. “You can’t find it.” He replied.

“Tetsu-” Kirishima started.

“No.” Tetsu said adamantly. “It can’t be found it can only be made.”

“Oh...” Kirishima queried. “How do we make it?”

Tetsu seemed to have relaxed considerably. “We need a measure of courage, a ring of love and a crystal blade lit by hopes eternal flame. Then of course someone who can put it together.” He answered.

“Well that’s not vague at all.” Kirishima huffed.

“Tell me about it.” Tetsu rolled his eyes. “The measure of courage is said to be found in the forbidden forest, but I’ve searched as much as I can. There's nothing there about any measure of courage.” 

“Well,” Kirishima offered. “Maybe you just need a fresh pair of eyes!”

“Yeah… Maybe.” Tetsu replied hesitantly.

“So, when can we go?” Kirishima asked.

Tetsu snorted. “You sure are eager to search the most dangerous forest in the kingdom. You do realize it's called the forbidden forest for a reason right?”

“Well, yeah.” Kirishima shrugged. “I only have one month though, or else mom and dad and my entire village turn to dust. I can’t afford to be scared, for their sakes.”

“Ok.” Tetsu nodded. “We can leave tomorrow. Are you sure your friend will be ok with all this though?”

“Oh Kaminari?” Kirishima grinned shaking his head. “He’ll be fine. He’ll love it.”

Kaminari definitely did not love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima, Kaminari and Tetsutetsu set out to find a measure of courage and end up finding their blacksmith along the way.

Shigaraki lounged lazily on his pale throne, fiddling with his scepter. “Stupid dragon.” He grumbled. “I was so close this time!”

“You’re ‘close’ every time.” A man with dark purple scars muttered from the left of the throne.

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes. “What was that, Patchwork?” He growled.

“Oh this is all so boring!” Huffed a girl, adorned in an obnoxious pink dress, her blonde hair set in matching buns. “I thought we were gonna have a new friend, and whole new kingdom.”

“ **I** will have a kingdom.” Shigaraki snapped. “Hopefully this one won’t be such a disappointment like the lot of you.”

“Hey, we’re great!” A masked man called. “We suck!”

“Shut up Twice.” The scarred man said dismissively.

Twice gasped. “Sorry Dabi! No you shut up!”

Dabi rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. Shigaraki rose from his throne and began pacing the floor. “I won’t fail again.” He growled. “No parents to crown a new heir this time!” He cast a seething glare at the group that surrounded the throne.

“Ugh, it was so unfair.” The blonde groaned. “I was the best princess ever. Pssh, ‘too mentally unstable to rule’. You get caught disemboweling one guard, one! And suddenly you’re unfit to rule!”

“Stop your whining Toga.” Dabi drawled. “You’re giving me a headache.”

Toga huffed and crossed her arms. Shigaraki narrowed his eyes. “Funny coming from the biggest whiner ever. Heir to the Todoroki throne and you messed everything up by running off and telling daddy dearest about all our plan! Fucking pathetic.” He snorted.

“You know I didn’t want to tell him. You know what he was like.” Dabi growled, his brow furrowed. 

“I know exactly what he was like. He was smart, crowning a new heir who ran away and hid who knows where.” Shigaraki snarled. “Well, not this time! This time I win, no outs.”

He stalked off with his shoulders hunched, leaving the trio in silence and the patchwork man grinding his teeth, staring down at his clenched fists.

◆

They left early the next morning. Kaminari complained obnoxiously about their early departure, even though he could easily sleep in the air. Toshinori provided them with as many supplies as he could, including a special bell on a metal collar which he gave to Tetsutetsu.

“If you ever need us.” He had said with a nod. “Just call.”

Tetsu had nodded and thanked him for all his help.

Midoriya had given Kirishima a good quality bow to use for hunting.

“Do you know how to use one of these?” he’d asked.

The prince had brushed it off easily. “Of course!” he had said taking the bow. “I grew up taking archery lessons.” 

“One last question…” Midoriya had seemed hesitant. “A… friend of mine was heading towards your village last I heard. Her name’s Uraraka Ochako, and I know it's silly to ask, you probably have no idea, but, do you have any idea if she made it out ok?” Midoriya had sounded bashful but also incredible worried; he cared for Uraraka, that much was clear. 

It had broke Kirishima’s heart to relay Uraraka’s fate. Midoriya had laughed about how she’d used his childhood nickname, and said she always was so brave and strong. Kirishima could see the tears threatening to spill over his big green eyes. He looked like he was about to break down any moment when Todoroki came over to lay a hand on his shoulder, and guide the grieving boy away. 

The flight to the forest took about half the day with Tetsu’s impressive speed. Having a dragon on their team was shaping up to be a helpful leg up in their race against the clock. Tetsu circled the forest for a few minutes before deciding on an acceptable place to land. 

“Here we are.” The dragon muttered, gazing anxiously at the surrounding forest as Kirishima and Kaminari jumped off his back. 

Tetsu’s anxiety was understandable. The trees were tall and some of the biggest Kirishima had ever seen, they filtered out almost every drop of golden light from above. It didn’t help that the harsh wind made the trees ache and groan rather creepily, and the ground was littered with soggy leaves and mushroom sprouts. Kirishima understood perfectly well why this place was called the forbidden forest; It was hard not to get scared when any shadowy crevasse could house a number of horrifying creatures. 

“Well this isn’t horrifying at all.” Kaminari shuddered.

“Yeah…” Kirishima frowned. Tetsutetsu shook his head. “Now you see why I don’t come here.”

Kirishima nodded. “Any idea where we start?” He asked, grimacing as he glanced around.

“You got me.” Kaminari pulled his cape tighter around himself as he took a few tentative steps around the clearing. “What even is a measure of coura-” No sooner had Kaminari took his next step than he was falling through some unknown hole in the ground leading to who knows where. His screams grew softer, tapering quite a distance away.

“Kaminari!” Kirishima shouted after his friend, running up to inspect the gaping hole in the forest floor. “Here we go.” Tetsu groaned lombering after him.

It seemed, though, that Kirishima had been his own breed of rash. As he ran forward he neglected to check the surrounding area. He found himself and Tetsu tangled and trapped in an unusually strong net that had them hanging uncomfortably above the forest floor.

He groaned. “No, no, no!” He was trapped half under Tetsutetsu’s tail and leg, it was a wonder the dragon hadn’t crushed him. “This can’t be happening!”

“Afraid it is.” A voice snickered from below.

Kirishima craned his neck to be able to see the smirking figure. He was tall with ashen blond hair that put Kirishima’s artificial spikes to shame. His striking crimson gaze bore into them with a mocking tilt of his brow. He wore a blood red cape torn and tattered at its base, secured to his shoulder by an obscene amount of fluffy white fur. Below the cape his torso was bare save for two leather belts that crossed his chest, attached were pieces odd of metal that Kirishima couldn’t quite make out from his distance. The man had some of the biggest and most impractical gauntlets Kirishima had ever seen, Kirishima wondered if he could use his hands at all without them getting in the way. He wore a leather belt that was attached to straps that were secured over his baggy black pants just above his knees, where large metal knee pads meet heavy iron boots. The entire outfit looked like it had intimidation and show in mind before practicality. 

“Hi!” Kirishima flashed his best smile, hoping to win the stranger’s favor. “Think you could get us down?”

“Sure I can.” The stranger snickered. “Question is, do i want to princess.”

“First off ” Kirishima scoffed. “I’m a prince, and second, how rude can you be? Finding people in need of help and ignoring them!”

“Pretty rude.” The man shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t owe you anything.”

“What is wr-!” Kirishima started, but Tetsutetsu cut him off. “Don’t even bother Eijirou. He probably can’t do it and is just stalling.” He scoffed.

The strangers face contorted violently, all carefree teasing vanished. “What did you say shitty lizard!” He screeched clenching his fists. “You’re gonna eat that when I get your sorry asses down!”

Kirishima gaped at the stranger as he opened his fists and an explosion rang throughout the forest. The man sailed through the air before landing not very gracefully at the top of the net. He grabbed the rope that secured the rest of the trap and with a muffled boom the rope snapped, sending the two captives falling to the earth.

Luckily (again) for Kirishima he landed less than comfortably on Tetsu’s stomach, but it was better than landing under him that was for sure. The seething man landed heavily on Tetsu’s snout, making the dragon let out a low growl. 

The blond grabbed the dragons horns, pulling himself close to the dragon’s eyes. “See that you scaly little shit!?” He hollered triumphantly. 

Tetsu shook the man off with a huff, though the stranger still managed, like a bristling cat, to land on his feet.

“Thanks!” Kirishima replied brightly. Even if this guy was a total asshole, he had saved them.

“Tch,” The stranger turned away from him with a huff. “Whatever, not like I get anything out of it. Just wasted my time.”

“Oh we have a whole kingdom full of gold we can compensate you with.” Kirishima replied, Tetsu bumped him with his tail, glaring at the human a few feet below him. Kirishima shrugged, he’d pay the man for his help if that's what he wanted. 

The offer caught the man's interest. “How much?” He asked his voice gruff. 

“Lots!” Kirishima smiled. “I’m Prince Kirishima Eijirou and this is my brother Tetsutetsu!” He gestured to the large dragon beside him.

The stranger snorted. “You hit your head on the way down or something?”

“What? No.” Kirishima laughed. “Trust me though, we can pay you. I just have to get Kaminari.”

“Is that your cousin the gecko?” The man snickered. 

“No, he's my friend, he just fell down a hole over here.” Kirishima said kneeling down by the spot that had swallowed up the blond.

“Tough, your friend’s dead.” The blond replied bluntly.

“Don’t be such a downer.” Kirishima chuckled lowering himself into the hole. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“No don’t-!” The man started but Kirishima was already gone. The blond huffed looking over at Tetsu. “Is he always this idiotic?” He grumbled. 

Tetsutetsu shrugged before trotting away. “Wha? Where are you going you over-grown iguana!?” He raced to catch up. “Where are you going?!” He shouted again.

“To get my brother.” The dragon growled, not looking at the annoyed man.

The blond sucked his teeth. “Didn’t you hear me? They’re both fucking dead.”

“Well then, it looks like you’re not getting paid.” The dragon shrugged.

“No way!” The man growled. “You promised.”

“No my brother promised.” The dragon snickered finally looking at the man, he smirked knowing he’d won.

“Fucking fine.” The stranger fumed. “If we die I’m killing you both.” 

“Duly noted.” Tetsu smirked.

◆

The tunnel Kirishima slid down was definitely not natural. So this was a trap then. Something had made it, maybe that's why the stranger had been so adamant that Kaminari was dead. He could be sliding down to some big bad monster of the forest; he really hadn’t thought this through.

The tunnel threw him out into a metal barred cage, with a stony floor that knocked the air from his lungs. The ground was scattered with rusty bars, rocks and other assortments of worn useless objects. The top was open to the surrounding room for the tunnel. Kaminari sat up against the back wall looking thoroughly bored fiddling with his cape.

“Hey dude!” He called giving him a little wave. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Kirishima sat up and brushed himself off. “Do you know where we are?” He asked taking a look around the room the cage sat in. 

It was poorly constructed and pretty messy, it looked like who ever lived here hadn’t bothered to clean up after themselves in ages. “Beats me.” Kaminari shrugged tossing a rock.

There was also a lack of basic furniture. The only sizable objects that littered the room were a large trunk, a fireplace and what might be a stool. “Does anyone even live here?” He had no sooner asked this than his question was answered. 

The door was thrown open by a large monster, that was really the only thing it could be. He was twice the size of Kirishima and a dark murky green liquid. His only humanoid traits a large mouth and two big red eyes sticking out unsettlingly from his liquid form. He turned his gaze to the cage. “New meat suits!” He smiled sliding across the floor towards them.

The red head took a step back, he didn’t like the sound of that. His foot hit one of the rusty bars scattered about. If the stranger from before was telling the truth than this creature would end up killing them more than likely. There had to be a way out, he looked down at his feet, maybe…

“Oh wow!” He called animatedly. “A huge slime monster!”

“Dude, what the fuck!” Kaminari hissed, mortified behind him. 

The slime thing stopped in front of them, his eyes narrowed. “You are pretty tall, but the slime monster on the other side of the forest was much taller. I’m not as impressed.” Kirishima tried his best to sound as sincere as possible.

“That can’t be true!” The monster growled. “I’m the most impressive beast in this forest.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Kirishima shrugged, his voice shaking as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. “The slime monster from before could snap a whole pillar in half with his bare hands.” 

“I can do that easy!” The thing growled. He glided over to a large supporting beam holding up the wall. He ripped it from the floor making the poorly constructed house shudder, and broke it over his head. “See!” The monster grinned.

“Yeah, but the other one also could rip a door off its hinges.” He replied with a shake of his head. “If you can’t do that-”

“No!” The monster bellowed. “I can!”

As he slid towards the floor Kirishima took the time to remove his red sash from the competition, and rip it in half. The monster took hold of the door and tore it from its hinges making the house shake. He threw the door to the floor. “There!” He grinned. “Come on what else could he do?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Kirishima replied hesitantly. “I don’t think you can do it.”

“I can do anything, what is it!” The beast snarled.

“Well, the other slime monster could lock himself in a chest and break out without lifting a finger.” Kirishima shrugged. “I just don’t think you’re up for that.”

“Just watch me!” The monster laughed. “I’m the most feared beast in this forest!”

Kirishima turned to Kaminari as the monster moved towards the chest. “This is our chance.” He said as he picked up a rusty bar from the floor. The blond looked at him like he was crazy, but Kirishima was too wrapped up in his plan to notice. 

He tied the sash tightly around the metal bar as the monster locked himself inside the chest. Kirishima pulled on the fabric, it would barely be able to support them one at a time. It would have to do though. He could hear the chest strain against the monster, they had to be quick. He threw his creation like a grapple; it twirled around the rim of the cage and caught on itself. He gave the makeshift rope an experimental tug and it held firm. 

“Come on!” Kirishima called Kaminari forward. “You go first, now!”

“Ok, ok!” Kaminari scrambled towards him and took hold of the sash. “What if I fall?” he asked looking unsure.

“For god’s sake just climb!” Kirishima groaned.

“Fine jeez.” The blond muttered as he planted both his feet on the bars of the cage and hauled himself to the top. “I did it!” He beamed.

“Nice!” Kirishima gave him a thumbs up before starting his own climb. The monster seemed to be pretty stuck.

By the time he got to the top he could feel the sash about to tear. Kaminari reached his hand out for him, which he gratefully took. After he unwrapped his sash they both jumped to the floor on the other side. The racket from the chest was getting louder and they both made a break for the door. 

As they ran Kirishima was able to catch a glimpse of the creature’s great red eye through the keyhole of the chest. The banging intensified. “NO!” The monster shrieked.

“Go, go, go!” Kirishima yelled pushing Kaminari through the open door as the chest exploded in a flurry of splinters. 

Kirishima heard the monster scream as the unstable house finally collapsed around him with the force of his escape. The crash sent both men flying forward and sprawling across the forest floor.

“Holy shit.” Kaminari breathed, his eyes wide as they both laid there on the damp ground. “That was freaking awesome!” He yelled, sitting up his hands on his head.

Kirishima laughed. “It was, but also kinda terrifying.”

“Oh yeah totally.” Kaminari grinned falling back and flopping onto the muggy earth. 

“Well I’m glad you found the slime monster so amusing.” A familiar face loomed over them with a scoff, his obnoxious gauntlets on his hips.

“Who the hell are you!” Kaminari squealed scrambling away from the man. Kirishima tried to console him. “Hang on Kami! This guy saved Tetsu and me. He's a friend.”

Kaminari relaxed. “Oh cool! What's your name dude?”

The blond scowled. “First off, not your friend, and second, none of your fucking business dunce face.” 

“His name’s Bakugou.” Tetsu interjected finally coming into view as Kirishima and Kaminari got to their feet.

“I tell you one thing shitty lizard.” The man, Bakugou, groaned.

“And he's exactly what we’ve been looking for.” The dragon grinned triumphantly.

“What, he’s got a measure of courage?” Kirishima asked skeptically.

Tetsu shook his head. “He's a blacksmith, and a good one.”

“How the hell do you-?” Bakugou started.

“You boasted enough about those gauntlets on the way here for the whole forest to know how infatuated you are with your own skill.” The dragon snorted.

“That’s cause I’m the fucking best!” Bakugou growled.

Tetsu shrugged. “Exactly.”

“Wait dude,” Kaminari butted in. “you’re proud of those?” He gestured to the gauntlets and the thoroughly ticked off Bakugou. “They’re kind of ugly...”

“The fuck did you say?!” Bakugou hollered, his gauntlets hot and sparking as they went for Kaminari’s neck. 

“Oh shit! Ugly and magic, ugly and magic!” The electric blond shrieked as he fell backwards.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Kirishima called, jumping between the pair. “Lets calm down everyone.”

“Calm down my ass!” The ash blond man growled. “Get out of the way hair for brains.”

“Hey I get that you’re pissed but we don’t know if that monster’s still alive. We need to move.” Kirishima said firmly.

Bakugou’s lip twitched with a sneer. “Fucking fine,” He seethed. “but then I’m gonna kill him.”

“Ok.” The redhead breathed a sigh of relief.

“Wait, Eijirou, what are you holding there?” Tetsu asked, gazing at him expectedly.

“Just my sash.” He shrugged letting the fabric fall to its full length in front of him. “It helped get Kami and me out.”

Tetsu gasped. “Hold it up a little more.”

Kirishima’s brows scrunched together. He didn’t really see what Tetsu was getting at, it was just a stretched out sash. He did as Tetsu asked, however, and held it up so that it just barely brushed the ground.

Tetsu grinned. “It’s your exact measure. A measure of courage!” 

The dragon was ecstatic at the realization. Kirishima was still thoroughly confused though, until the fabric began to glow. His eyes widened as the sash began to shrink still glowing a bright red, until it had formed the large pale red hilt of a sword.

“Woah!” Kirishima laughed with glee. They’d done it, they’d found the first piece!

“Holy shit dude, is that it?” Kaminari gasped as he got back up, brushing off the dirt that had culminated on his cape.

“I think so!” He grinned turning the hilt over in his hand.

Tetsu was grinning as best he could in his current form. “Only two more pieces!”

“Sword of Light here we come!” Kaminari thrust his fist in the air triumphantly. 

The celebration was soon cut short with a burst of laughter from Bakugou. “A Sword of Light?” He guffawed. “What are you five?”

“Did you not just see that?” Kirishima narrowed his eyes. “Do all your sashes turn into sword hilts?”

“Yeah ok, that was a little weird.” Bakugou shrugged with a smirk. “I’ve seen plenty of weird though. Why does a dumb fuck prince like you need a Sword of Light anyway? Don’t you get everything handed to you on a silver platter?” 

Kirishima ground his teeth. “I need it to save my family. They were turned to stone by a warlock and it's the only thing that can save them.”

“Why’d a warlock turn your family to stone?” Bakugou scoffed.

“Cause I didn’t marry him.” Kirishima replied crossing his arms.

Bakugou snorted. “Who the fuck would wanna marry you?”

“He wants to take over my kingdom!” Kirishima frowned. “Not like you would understand any _real_ responsibility, living in the woods like a heathen.”

In one swift move Kirishima was on the ground, a foot and knee holding his arms down and a sparking hand in his face. “Don’t ever presume to know anything about me!” The blond seethed.

“Please Eijirou,” Tetsu sighed. “Try not to piss him off too much. We still need his help.”

“Like hell I’m helping you!” Bakugou growled, turning his attention to the dragon.

Kirishima saw the opportunity and took it. He brought his feet up, connecting them with the bare stomach of the startled blond and pushed him back with all his might. Bakugou stumbled back with a cough as Kirishima got to his feet and drew his sword. The blond charged at him with a yell and vicious smile.

Tetsu groaned. “This isn’t the time to fight guys.”

“Like hell it isn’t!” Bakugou yelled as he let off an explosion.

The blast stunned the redhead, sending him stumbling back. He regained his footing quickly, but Bakugou was just as quickly upon him, aiming his metal fist for Kirishima’s jaw. Kirishima blocked the blow with his sword and shoved the blond’s gauntlet, pushing him off balance.

This was obviously not a fair fight, Bakugou had magic while Kirishima had a sword. The blond was thankfully not trying to kill the redhead, he only used his blasts to scare him or obscure his vision. That didn’t mean he wasn’t giving it his all, though. He was fast, faster than Kirishima with his bulky armor, maybe there was some function to Bakugou’s attire afterall. He attacked with a fury of metal fists and swift kicks, difficult for Kirishima to defend with his sword. Bakugou eventually gained the upper hand, when he disoriented the redhead with a deafening blast that made Kirishima stumble, almost losing his balance. His stability was short lived though as he felt a pair of metal hands found purchase on his head and brought his skull down on a dull metal knee pad. He let out a choked sob as he fell to the forest floor clutching his throbbing head. His vision was cloudy with tears, and he felt a weight on top of him and a hand pushing his face into the dirt.

“Ha!” Bakugou called triumphantly. “I win shitty hair! You’re fucking done, find someone else to make your shitty sword!”

Kirishima could feel the tears threatening to spill over as he pushed back against Bakugou’s hold. “No!” He grimaced.

“What the fuck? Stay down dumbass!” The blond frowned.

“I failed my people once, I’m not failing them again!” He growled trying desperately to find a weak spot in Bakugou’s defence. He couldn’t, his sword laid a few feet away. His head was swimming, but he wasn’t giving up.

Bakugou stared down at him with wide eyes. “Please, haven’t you ever needed a second chance?!” Kirishima choked out.

Bakugou’s gaze was rigid as he pushed back against Kirishima while he stood, his mouth pressed in a thin line. “Fine, I’ll help you shitty hair. But we do things my way.” He replied almost calm.

“Just like that?” Kirishima groaned as he sat up clutching his head.

Bakugou’s face scrunched up with his usual scowl. “You wanna question it dumbass?”

“No, no!” Kirishima laughed nervously, putting his hands up.

Bakugou sucked his teeth but made no further comment. 

Kirishima rubbed his aching head as Kaminari came up beside him to help him up. “You ok dude?” He asked.

Kirishima nodded. “Yeah, just a bad headache now.”

Kaminari looked more serious than Kirishima often saw him. “Are you sure you want him coming along?” He whispered pointing at Bakugou. “He seems a little woohoo.” He twirled his finger by his head.

“I can fucking hear you dunce face.” Bakugou growled. “I’m not deaf yet.”

Kaminari grimaced beside Kirishima. “Dude he’s gonna kill you.” Kirishima laughed.

“God, I can’t die a virgin.” Kaminari groaned.

Kirishima let out a snicker. “Dude, too much information.”

Kaminari raised a brow. “What are you a, nun?”

“While this seems to be a thrilling conversation, we should probably get going.” Tetsu butted in, gazing around the forest. “We should move and set up camp. The forest is worse at night.”

Kirishima had been picked up his sword and the first piece from where they had fallen. He hadn’t noticed, but most of the light had disappeared from the forest. The sun must have been setting somewhere far up above the trees.

“Shitty dragon’s right.” Bakugou had already started walking. “Follow me if you don’t wanna get eaten.”

“I think I’d take my chances with the monsters.” Kaminari muttered as he and Kirishima followed after the blond and Tetsu.

◆

Bakugou lead them to a large tree, hollowed out at its base enough for even Tetsu to fit. He had set up a makeshift campsite inside with a dug out fire pit surrounded by slew of half unpacked pouches and bags. Tetsu wasted no time in lighting the fire as soon as Bakugou came back with fresh kindling.

“Med supplies are over there.” Bakugou said to Kirishima gruffly as he pointed towards a small bag.

“Oh, ah, thanks?” He answered tentatively. Most of his injuries were some bad bruises plus a few scrapes, nothing that he thought needed medical attention for. 

Bakugou rolled his eyes, seemingly sensing his confusion. “You’re bleeding dumbass.” He pointed to his head.

“Oh!” Kirishima nodded and brought a hand up to feel cooling blood still wet on his forehead.

He made his way to the bag Bakugou had told him about and opened it to find a few miscellaneous herbs and salves, along with some bandages. He felt a tap on his shoulder. 

Bakugou stood beside him making of a show of taking a huge swig from a bottle before handing it to the redhead. “Here.” He said plainly. “Shit gets infected around here easy.”

He sniffed its contents, alcohol, as he’d expected. Probably to clean his wound and maybe sneak a sip or two of. 

He placed a rag on the opening and tipped the bottle over. Bakugou had already left to tend the fire so he took a large gulp from the innocent looking bottle. As soon as he did he regretted it, his eyes welled up with tears as he fought not to spit the drink up. He beat the ground with his fist, making strangled grunts through his full mouth as he attempted to swallow the foul liquid. He managed finally to get it down and his throat and mouth burned like hell. He was pretty sure some of the liquor had almost come out his nose. His eyes watered so bad he could barely see Bakugou staring at him only to begin laughing madly.

“Stop!” He coughed.

“Hell no, that was hilarious!” He guffawed. “You never drink shitty hair?”

“Yeah, but nothing like that!” The redhead rasped.

Bakugou chuckled. “Yeah that isn’t your weak ass palace wine.” He stood and sauntered back over to Kirishima. He took the bottle from his hands and finish it off with three large gulp that had Kirishima gapping.

“That’s not fair!” He whined. “It’s like a trick or something!”

“Nope.” The blond shrugged tossing the bottle aside. “Clean that shit up before it gets infected.” He said as he walked away.

Kirishima grumbled as he dabbed at his wound with the the alcohol soaked cloth. The sting was not bad and soon the bleeding had stopped and a basic salve had been applied.

He stood and walked back towards the fire to join the others. He sat down next to Kaminari, relishing in the heat. The forest had gotten pretty cold and their hideaway was not spared. Bakugou sat across from them chewing lazily on a piece of jerky. Kirishima pulled his own bag from his back and sat it on his lap. He opened it and retrieved a piece of bread, which he split for Kaminari and himself, and a piece of dried meat for them both. Kaminari took the meal gratefully and dug in.

Kirishima turned to Tetsu, who had laid down behind them. “What about you, are you hungry?” He asked.

The dragon shook his head. “I’ll hunt tomorrow morning. I don't think you’d have enough food to feed me one meal.” He shorted.

Kirishima nodded, but he still felt bad eating in front of the dragon so he finished his food quickly and quietly, making spared eye contact with the others around the hearth.

“So, Blasty, how’d you make those crazy gauntlets?” Kaminari asked wiping his mouth and pointing at the metal gauntlets laying at Bakugou’s side.

“Magic.” The blond grunted with narrowed eyes. “And don’t call me that dipshit.”

“Well duh!” Kaminari laughed. “But like, how?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen an enchantment like that.” Kirishima added.

“I cast them myself and laid an enchantment on them, an old one, you probably don’t know it.” Bakugou said hurriedly. Kirishima could catch on to the fact that it was not a subject the blond was inclined to talk about, unfortunately Kaminari couldn’t. 

“Try me I think I’m actually-” Kaminari started.

“I don’t give a shit!” The blond growled. “Get off my dick about it, ok!?”

Kaminari pursed his lips and focused his eyes on the ground dejected. 

Kirishima didn’t exactly fancy getting a face full of dirt again, but he figured he’d try approach the subject in a different manner. “It keeps you warm, the enchantment, right?” He inferred. “That’s why your armors so light. You can move fast in colder climates cause you don’t need as many layers.”

Bakugou looked shocked for a second, but the expression was quickly replaced with pride. “Guess you’re not as dumb as you look hair for brains.” He snorted.

Kirishima beamed, that was progress, which was quickly halted by Kaminari. “But like, what if someone comes at you with a knife? You don’t even have a shirt.”

“I’d explode them!” Bakugou sneered.

Kaminari snickered elbowing Kirishima. “He’s just banking on his opponent being too distracted by his tits to fight.”

Kirishima could have facepalmed. “I do not have tits!” Bakugou shrieked, looking like he was about to vault himself across the flames to strangle the electric blond.

Kaminari just laughed oblivious to the danger. Kirishima shook his head. “Kami can you not poke the bear this late?” He sighed.

“Sorry.” His Friend replied through breathy laughs. “It's just so easy!”

Kirishima rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t mean it's safe.” he grumbled.

Bakugou was seething but obviously trying to control himself. “Control your jester, asshole.” He growled to Kirishima.

“I’m not a jester!” Kaminari gawked. “I’m a guard!”

“In training.” Kirishima reminded him.

“In training!” Kaminari echoed adamantly.

“Pretty piss poor one.” Bakugou snorted. “I could have killed your prince back there while you were sitting around on your ass.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Kaminari chuckled hands on his hips.

“Yeah?” The blond smirked.

“Yeah.” Kaminari replied confidently. “It’s a guards fifth sense.”

“You mean sixth?” Bakugou grinned with a raised brow.

“No fifth!” Kaminari snorted. “You’ve got sight, hearing, taste, touch and- oh…” Kirishima grimaced.

“Yeah, oh.” Bakugou snickered.

“Well, our education sucks!” Kaminari stuttered embarrassed.

“Hey!” Kirishima gasped. “That’s not true.”

Bakugou smirked. “Sounds like you’re just a dumbass.”

“Am not!” Kaminari gasped, offended.

Kirishima sighed running his hand through his hair. “How about we talk about something productive?”

“I second that.” Tetsu chimed in sleepily.

“Whatever.” Bakugou grumbled.

“We need to start looking for the second and third pieces.” Kirishima stated. “A ring of love and a crystal blade lit by hopes eternal flame. Any ideas where to start?” He tried hopefully with a nervous smile.

“No clue.” Kaminari sighed falling back to lay in front to the fire.

“Tetsu?” Kirishima asked.

The silver dragon shook his head sadly. “This was the only one I knew anything about. I’m sorry.”

Kirishima waved him off. “Its ok bro. We’ll figure it out.”

“I might know a guy.” Bakugou shrugged as he poked at the crackling flames. “He’s a little asshole but there isn’t a gem he hasn’t heard about. Don’t know anything about any ring of love though.”

“That’s great!” Kirishima beamed. “Where does he live?”

Bakugou chucked the stick he’d been using into the flames. “Way up north at the base of the furthest mountains.” He replied.

Kirishima gawked. “What?” That was pretty far.

“You heard me.” Bakugou frowned.

The redhead pursed his lips. “Tetsu I know it's far. Do you think you could fly us?” He asked hopefully.

The dragon looked skeptical. “I can only fly for so long on so little food, and there won’t be much prey up there.” He answered. “I could fly for about half a day at most before we’d have to rest and travel on foot.”

Kirishima nodded. That was reasonable. Tetsu needed rest and food like the rest of them, he couldn’t be expected to carry them forever.

Kaminari groaned. “That’s so much walking and it’ll be so cold.”

“Tough.” Bakugou grunted laying back to rest his head on the fur of his cape.

“Don’t make me walk that far!” Kaminari pleaded. “Please!”

Kirishima grimaced. “Kami, we have to, you know that.” Kirishima pondered his next words. “Think about Jirou.”

That shut the blond up. He gazed solemnly at his hands fiddling with a twig. “I know… This is just a lot and kinda terrifying.” He replied quietly.

“I know, but we can do it. We can save her and everyone else.” Kirishima tried his best to smile. “Promise.”

Kaminari nodded. “Ok.” He managed before taking the old sleeping sack off the bottom of his bag and slipping inside. Kirishima followed suit.

They turned their backs to each other as soft snores began to emanate from across the fire and heavy breaths from the dragon behind them. Kirishima tried his best to believe they could free the village and his parents without sacrificing his kingdom. They had already found one piece and it had only been two days, they still had twenty nine days to find the two other pieces. Yet he still feared that the worst situation would arise and he’d be faced with a very difficult choice. His parents and the village, or the good of himself and his kingdom? He doubted that Shigaraki would stop with just the village if Kirishima still refused after their deaths. He had Kaminari and his brother to worry about, and the stranger across the flames who’s manliness and strength he’d found himself admiring. 

He knew he couldn’t fail especially for Tetsu’s sake. His own brother who had been, unbeknownst to him, trapped in the body of a dragon for fifteen years now, with his only hope being the sword they were seeking. 

His family had been ripped apart by spell after spell and now it was his responsibility to break them. He couldn’t help but feel spiteful, what had he ever down but spent his childhood behind closed doors with a brother he’d never known and parents he’d now lost? He felt bad for thinking it the second he did, it was all just terrifying like Kaminari had said.

Things really were a mess. He let out a long sigh. Kirishima just prayed maybe they could all come out of this alive, and hopefully his brother human again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last. I was planning on making it longer but this felt like the most natural place to stop. Hope you enjoyed, and make sure to be on the look out on my series for this fic. My friend Bromomhab is working on a Tododeku Island Princess au which he'll be posting soon. So make sure to check that out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fever dream. I still don't know how my friends and I got to this au but I actually really enjoyed writing it. Please leave comments and kudos cause I'm a needy bitch and I seek validation from third party sources. Constructive criticism is appreciated, be nice though I’m too sensitive for my own good sometimes. Chapter two is coming soon.


End file.
